


Signed Sealed Delivered

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky stood in front of the mirror as he adjust his bowtie, he sighs as it looks horrible on him, he threads his fingers through his hair, he huffs as he looked at his reflection.He was preparing for a wedding to attend to, he wasn’t ready but he had to be there, for his bestfriend.





	Signed Sealed Delivered

Bucky stood in front of the mirror as he adjust his bowtie, he sighs as it looks horrible on him, he threads his fingers through his hair, he huffs as he looked at his reflection.

"You okay there babe?" Sam asked as he walks into Bucky's room.

"Yeah. Trying to make this tie look less horrible." Bucky sighs.

"Come here. Let me help you." Sam said as he walks over to Bucky, helping him with it.

"We're going to a wedding, not a funeral. Come on baby, smile for me." Sam said as he readjust the bowtie and smiles at Bucky.

"It's literally my funeral we're going to right now." Bucky sighs.

"Come on let's go. The groom won't be happyif they see you this way hunny. Come on." Sam said as he grabs Bucky's hands, they held hands as they got out of the room.

They walked together to the elevator, they got in it, Sam pressed for the rooftop, it was a rooftop wedding after all. Sam prep both of them up as they reached the venue, they smile at the other guest as they took a seat at the front, Sam interlaced their fingers together, as he turns and smiles at Bucky, reassuring him. As Nick Fury stood at the alter, he greets the guest as he puts on his best smile. 

Bucky sat there and watched as Natasha walked down the aisle, in a tight navy dress with a bouquet of red and blue roses. Pepper was the next one to walk down the aisle, wearing a dark red dress, with a bouquet of red and gold roses. Both of them took their place, then Steve walks down the aisle in his black tuxedo, his hair combed back, his shinning smile covering his handsome face, Steve turns to Bucky and Sam, smiling at them. Next was Rhodey walking Tony down the aisle, Rhodey in his military outfit, with a proud smile on his face as he walks his bestfriend down, Tony was wearing his black suit, he had the widest smile that Bucky ever saw. Bucky's heart broke but he was happy to see his bestfriend marrying each other.

As they said their vows and was pronounced that they were now both Mr Stark-Rogers, Bucky couldn't help himself to be happy for them. He watched as Tony smiles as he kissed Steve, that should be him kissing Tony. Tony deserves the world, and that's what Steve can provide him. He smiled and watched as the couple walk away, as Peter and Harley threw petals at them. He could hear everyone cheering for the newly wedded couple. He could hear Thor hearty laughter, he could see Natasha and Pepper wiping their tears as the grooms kissed again. He could hear Clint whistles as Steve dips Tony and kisses his lips. He watched as Stephen Strange lights up the place with his and Wanda's magic. He watched as everyone cheered again and again. He stood way at the back, with Sam close to him.

They entered the event hall. It was the most beautiful wedding dinner Bucky had ever seen. The ceilings had fresh flower hanging around them, the beautiful big chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The beautiful baby blue setting, it looks calming and yet beautiful. And what makes him smile is the wedding cake, it was a mixture of Steve blue and red flowers, and Tony's red and gold coloured cake, and their toppings were a custom made action figure of both Ironman and Captain America, standing tall at the very top.

Light music was playing in the background, as Sam and Bucky took their seats, as they ate dinner, Natasha walks up to Bucky, tapping his shoulders.

"It's your turn to sing, buddy." Natasha said.

"Can I don't do it?" Bucky asked her.

"You promised him, both of them actually. Come on." Natasha said.

"Come on babe, go ahead. I'm here alright." Sam said as he nudges his side.

"Fine I'll do it." Bucky sighs, as he got up and dumps the napkin on the table.

Bucky felt like he was dragging his feets to the piano, he sighs as he took a sit at it. He grabs the microphone and taps it lightly. He turns to the grooms and smiles at them.

"Hey guys, i hope you're enjoying your dinner. I would like to say congratulations to my bestfriends, for each finding their happily ever after. I still remember the drunk promise i made when you both announced your engagement. So here it is." Bucky said as he smiles at them, the crowd cheered.

"Stone cold, stone cold

You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor

Stone cold, stone cold

Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore." Bucky sang as he plays the piano. The memories of him and Tony on their first date played in his mind, their first kiss, first Christmas together.

"Stone cold, baby

God knows I tried to feel

Happy for you

Know that I am, even if I

Can't understand, I'll take the pain

Give me the truth, me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is him, I'm happy for you." Bucky continues as he turns to Tony, smiling at him, he remembers the very night they broke up, he watched as Tony walks away, leaving him heartbroken.

"Stone cold, stone cold

You're dancing with him, while I'm staring at my phone

Stone cold, stone cold

I was your amber, but now he's your shade of gold." Bucky sang as he looks at Steve, Bucky remembers the day when he walked into the compound, Tony and Steve were flirting in the common room, how Tony’s head was thrown back as laughs as he sat on Steve’s lap as they teased each other.

"Stone cold, baby

God knows I tried to feel

Happy for you

Know that I am, even if I

Can't understand, I'll take the pain

Give me the truth, me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is him, I'm happy for you." Bucky belts out the high note as he then turns to Natasha and Pepper, they smile at him, giving him their reassuring smile, Bucky remember going to the both of them as the couple informed him that they were engaged, how that very night, Bucky went drinking with the girls as he lets his feelings out.

"Don't wanna be stone cold, stone

I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye

Oh, I'm happy for you

Know that I am, even if I

Can't understand

If happy is hin, if happy is him

I'm happy for you" Bucky ended the song as he turns to Sam, who looks at him and smiles at him, proud of him for finally closing his chapter, he remembers when he was down, Sam help him up. Sam was his strength.

"Thank you. And once again congratulations guys. I'm happy for you." Bucky said as he got up and walks back to Sam, who couldn't stop grinning at him. Sam got up and pulled Bucky into his embrace.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Sam said.

"Thank you babe. You know what, let's dance. I mean it's a dinner party ain't it, let's just dance everything away." Bucky said as he pulls away and grabs Sam's arm and pulls him to the dancr floor.

They danced through all the songs, from Sugar - Maroon 5, to I Do - Colbie Caillat, to Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra, lastly to Signed Sealed Delivered - Stevie Wonder, which Natasha sang with Pepper. Sam was twirling Bucky around as he sang to Bucky.

"Like a fool I went and stayed too long

Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong

Ooh baby

Here I am signed, sealed, delivered

I'm yours" Sam sang as he spins Bucky around.

"Seen a lot of things in this old world

When I touched them they did nothing, girl

Ooh baby

Here I am signed, sealed, delivered

I'm yours, oh, I'm yours

Oo-wee babe, you set my soul on fire

That's why I know you are my only desire

Ooh baby

Here I am signed, sealed, delivered

I'm yours" Sam belts out the high notes.

"Here I am baby." Sam breathes out as he dips Bucky, earning a huge grin from the under man. As Sam pulls Bucky back up, Sam leans towards Bucky, kissing his soft lips lightly.

"I'm here for you, baby." Sam said as he smiles at Bucky.

"And here you are as always, by my side, my love. I love you Sammy." Bucky replies as he smiles to Sam.

"And i love you too my Bucky Bear." Sam teased as he kissed Bucky's nose.


End file.
